An articulation connection for a movable vehicle roof is known from DE 199 41 087 C2. This articulation connection is provided with a first bearing portion and a second bearing portion which are held together by a bearing pin which is constituted as a rivet. In order to reduce the friction in the articulation connection, articulation portions of the articulation connections are provided with a low-friction surface coating of aluminium oxide.
DE 295 16 619 U1 relates to a hinge for the articulated connection of two arms, a first arm and second arm, of a folding rod assembly for receiving a flexible roof of a cabriolet. The hinge comprises a pivot pin which is inserted into two mutually aligned holes of the two arms. The pivot pin is arranged in a rotationally secure manner in the hole of the first arm and constructed so as to be able to be rotated relative to the second arm. There is provided in this instance a bush which surrounds the pivot pin and which comprises a liquid crystal polymer base material. The bush is inserted into a hole of a metal bearing, which has a collar. The collar acts as a spacer disc between the arms.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,328,072 discloses a folding roof for a motor vehicle, which folding roof has a roof rod assembly. The roof rod assembly comprises a control arm, a transverse roof bow and a main arm which are assembled on a common bearing. The main arm, when viewed in the transverse direction of the vehicle, is provided with two adjacent but spaced-apart arm elements, between which the control arm is mounted with a bearing portion. A rivet connects the control arm, transverse roof bow and main arm, there being inserted into the hole of the control arm a bush of flexible material, on which two spacer collars are provided. They bring about a defined spacing between the control arm and the arm elements of the main arm.
An articulation device of the generic type is also known from DE 10 2009 031 050 A1. In this system, arms of a rod assembly of a folding roof are held together by a rivet device. Between the rivet shaft of a rivet and the first and second bearing holes, there extends a bearing sleeve, which is in abutment by a first collar-like stop with a first end face of the first arm. A second circular stop is provided on the bearing sleeve with spacing from the first stop. The bearing holes of the arms have different diameters. Bearing sleeve portions of a rivet shaft are also constructed accordingly. First and second bearing bushes are provided between the bearing sleeve portions. The second bearing bush has a first and second radial collar and is formed in that it initially has a cylindrical shape and is then brought into a radial shape by axial movement of the first collar-like stop of the bearing sleeve.